The Best Cake in the World
The Best Cake in the World (最高のケーキ, Saikō no Kēki) is the 7th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode starts off with Yoshimori baking another cake with the pastry chef (who is a ghost refusing to pass on). The chef says he's fine living as a ghost, because he enjoys being invisible and visiting the hot springs. Yoshimori believes this is so he can peek on girls. Yoshimori visits Yumeko Hananokoji, the local psychic ghost counselor, asking for assistance to help the pastry chef pass on. They both visit the bakery where the chef worked, where they meet the owner. He reveals that the chef's name is Masahiko Tsukijigaoka, who is nicknamed "Fish Cake Boy" because he is the heir to the Tsukijigaoka Fish Corporation. When Yoshimori asks why Masahiko's last words were of cabbages, the owner says that it was a new dessert they were working on. He also explained that after Masahiko's parents died, he left home to become a chef, leaving his younger brother to run the family business. Yumeko and Yoshimori decide to force Masahiko to move on, by what the psychic calls "shock therapy". The next morning, Yoshimori explains his plan to Masahiko with his brother. Masahiko runs at hearing this, not wanting to get involved. Yoshimori uses his Nenshi to capture Masahiko and drags him to Yumeko's car. Masahiko explains that when he left home, the company was left in his younger brother Toshihiko's hands, leaving Masahiko feeling guilty for his actions. After spying around for hours, they find Toshihiko at the curb where Masahiko died. Yumeko tells Toshihiko that they are in contact with Masahiko's spirit, and that they wanted him to pass on. Toshihiko refuses to believe her and demands proof. During the conversation, Masahiko attempts to run, but Yoshimori yells at him, saying that he'll end up spying on the hot springs, which catches Toshihiko's attention for a moment. Yoshimori then asks if Toshihiko hated his older brother when he died - Toshihiko says yes. Yumeko agrees to bring proof by the next day. Yoshimori returns home for the night, as he has to guard Karasumori. The next day, Yoshimori and Yumeko (with Masahiko's guidance) work on building a cake which Masahiko made for Toshihiko when they were kids. (The cake was given to Toshihiko by Masahiko when their parents died, with the story that their parents sent it from heaven.) After many attempts, the cake is not what Masahiko had made, and they only have enough flour for one more chance. They successfully bake the cake, and rush to meet Toshihiko. When Yoshimori presented the cake, it was mangled from the fast driving, but Toshihiko accepts it as proof for a few reasons. First, when Yoshimori mentioned Masahiko spying at the hot springs, Toshihiko reveals that he was at the springs that day. Second, Toshihiko says that the cake was exactly the same as it was years ago - bad tasting and simple. As Toshihiko speaks to where Masahiko is floating, he says he just hated him for dying so early, not as a brother, and that he has always loved him. With this said, Masahiko tearfully passes on. The episode ends with Yoshimori running to the gates of Karasumori, with Tokine saying that he is late (and with Yoshimori promising to make a cake just as good of an effect as it did on Toshihiko). Navigation Category:Episodes